


How Much

by Kickberry



Series: Stirred Colors [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Asuka's generous service reaches out to an American man in need of release.





	How Much

I’m a high school student who’s going to graduate in a couple of months. The college I applied for in Japan already accepted me (thank god for decent dorm costs. Plus, college loans in America killed my folks back when they lived there).

In the past year, being half black made me something like an exotic creature in this school. Tokyo could become a whole different jungle. But several students weren’t so different from me. One in particular had my attention for some time, but she ignored me up until now.

“So do you have the money?”

At the front of an empty classroom, I shift through my blue pants, into a pocket to fish out papers. This wad of paper yen shines green and yellow under the beams of the afternoon sun, all shining through the nearby windows. A red-haired madame snatches the dough out of my fingers. She licks a digit, then flips through the pile like a hustler. On the instructor’s desk, Asuka Langley has a leg over the other, a queen doing business.

When she reaches the final bill, Asuka smiles. “Looking good, Curtis.” The dealer slides the money into the slit of her blue blouse. She does look good in that school uniform. The red ribbon and those hair clips pinning those pigtails together; it’s worth the money. Or so I keep telling myself.

“Perfect.” Asuka pushes the longer parts of her hair over shoulders. Those strands slide through her fingers like water, soft silk. And she smells nice, like strawberries. “I’m all yours for the next hour. Just remember to be gentle, okay stud?”

Her wink doesn’t fool me. Asuka may look sweet, but my friends told me she’s a tough horse. She’s only been doing ‘favors’ for money the past months. Everybody, I mean both students and the staff, wouldn’t pay jack shit to have sex with her _again_. People would call me, the American nerd, crazy to give her a go.

But I want to try because case in point: she’s a hot piece of ass. German, Japanese, and American stuff all packed into a red-headed hottie (oh God, I hope she shaved all of her bushes). Before I try out the Tokyo cuisine, it’s in my right - smart or stupid - to smack that ass and screw that poontang.

“You know, it’s not my concern, but staring doesn’t seem like something all guys would do when they pay me for a good time.

Goddamnit, that snarky comment pulls me back into reality. But it’s good to be aware again, especially when I find the hottie’s blue blouse on the floor. This leaves Asuka in a white shirt and panties. Those tips are poking real hard against the front; she doesn’t have a bra on.

To start, I flick a finger at the covered breast; it bounces from my touch. I do it again with both hands. The two titties fling all about like jiggling flan.

“What the fuck are you doing, Curtis?!” Asuka licks her lips. Her voice conveys hate, but those eyes tell me she likes the foreplay. “Do it like a regular guy.”

“Hey, I paid for this.” For the first time since this started, I speak (no bitch is going to tell me what to do). “We’re going to do this my way.”

Asuka looks away and huffs like a spoiled brat. “Fine, weirdo. God, you’re worse than Shinji.”

I can’t disagree that Shinji’s a dork, but she’s gotta leave people out of her insults (me included). This kind of pisses me off, to the point where I slap her boobs to one side. When she gasps, I do it again. Those milkers bounce all over from my smack attacks; this is turning me on.

Having enough of this chest play, I reach for her shirt. When my hands grip the edge, I shoot them up to take the entire top off. She complains, “Hey, be gentle. You’re going to hurt my puppies if you keep treating me this way.”

Asuka doesn’t sound pissed. That ghost of a smile and low breaths tell me she likes this; what a slut! I try not to mind this as her funbags flop under a white bra. I reach around for the strap to undo them, see the underwear fall off and show me those wonderful, perky Cs.

“Are you just going to focus on these baby feeders?” Asuka leans forward. She looks both dazzling and irresistible with that smile. She might have also sat on the desk so the sun hits her face’s good angle. “Give me a kiss. You want to taste every part of me, don’t you?”

I oblige by smashing my lips into hers. That frown she makes doesn’t scare me. I grab the back of her head to keep her there as my tongue enters her mouth to give her the classic French. Wrapping and smooching, we make out. My other hand glides down her soft skin, over stomach muscles; she’s got good physique. Eventually, I reach those panties, pull them down her slender legs.

Asuka pulls back from my mouth. She whispers, “You’re almost there.” She grabs my wrists to stop them when they try to go for her snatch. “But that’s not part of the deal. Gotta pay extra if you want to rock my world.”

Damn it, I forgot. She takes payment during sex. Last I remember, Asuka wants it all by hand, no cards or anything digital, traceable.

“But wait a sec, we need to work on you as well.” The hottie gets off the desk. She turns me around until my ass hits the desk’s edge. This gives me a good view of the tiny chairs behind Asuka, a whole classroom set empty since school ended an hour ago.

I hear my pants drop. Holy shit, she undressed me in seconds, leaving me in my white buttoned shirt. He gives my flacid, uncut cock the crazy eyes.

“Oh wow, haven’t seen a black dick before coming to Japan.” Asuka grabs the penis head and raises it. She gives the underside a long lick, the same anyone would give to one of those big-ass, diabetes sticks we call lollipops. “Mh, it has taste. Tell me Curtis, is this your first time having sex?”

“N-no.” I shudder when the hottie peels back the skin. An odor rises up from my uncovered cock head. She takes a big sniff and grins; what the fuck? “But it’s been a while, busy with tests, so I could be a little sensitive there.”

Asuka pumps my cock with one hand. She wipes her palm around the tip, gather pre-cum to use as lube. “Really? A nerd like you did this before? Mh, most eggheads from Uncle Sam’s neighborhood doesn’t get tail so often.” She kisses one side of my meat. “But you definitely match the well-endowed category; it’s one of the biggest I’ve seen yet.”

Does she really think my nine-inch is big? My cousin had a ten. In fact, most old friends had double-digit barrels. She can’t be telling me that Japan...nope, fuck stereotypes.

All political thoughts vanish when something warm envelops my dick. Asuka starts to gobble up my chocolate bar into her mouth. She gurgles as the rest of the size jams into that wet, warm yapper of hers. Near my base, the hottie pulls back. After her lips reach the tip, she slams back forward to take more in. Twice, she does this. After a third try, Asuka has taken all nine inches down the throat (definitely not her first).

What’s crazy is how she stays in place, keeps that dick nice and warm with her mouth pussy. This hot babe gurgles and chokes, sweet twisted music to my ears. When she starts to shake her head and jerk around like a woodpecker, it’s only natural for a pressure to start building in my groin. She hastens the upcoming release by bobbing back and forth. I follow to help, slap my ball sack into her chin.

Then she moves her eyes, make the pair of those blue marbles meet mine. And that’s it, that kitty gaze makes me roar and shoot a steaming, pile of semen out. I make a grab for Asuka’s pigtails and pull on the strands. She chokes again as my load floods her insides. Her throat’s pulsing sounds like a machine, visual evidence that she’s just gulping down as much as possible without spilling.

This continues on for long seconds, right until the last bits of cum fly into the back of her mouth.

The ejaculation leaves me tender. This state is how Asuka is able to push out of my grip. To the side, she opens her mouth with a loud gasp. White droplets spill from her lips, the cum she couldn’t chug down because of her full stomach.

I slide a hand across my face. “Damn, that was great.”

“Lucky you, bastard.” Asuka wipes a hand across her cum-stained mouth. “I can’t charge extra for that. Shit, did you shove the world’s smallest faucet into that scrotum?”

Is that a compliment or an insult? The question didn’t really matter; cumming with a real woman after weeks has never felt so good. Asuka doesn’t give me the option to enjoy this moment, not after she pushes those hooters against my chest and pushes my back onto the desk.

“Wow, you’re quite the man.” Asuka traces a finger down my body. She draws out the outline of my abs (the pack’s a bit soft, but I’m going to hit the gym on the weekends again). “And it looks like you’re not quite done yet. Are hand and blowjobs really going to satisfy you the rest of the time we’re here?”

Shit, she has me there. I already accept that it’s my fault for even letting her blow me because after that, it’s making me ache for some real action. And the way she places her chin on my chest and smiles; fuck! She’s going to bleed me dry, semen and moneywise!

“Come on.” Asuka reaches out with an open hand. “Hand it over or I’m leaving you and this c-cock behind.”

She stuttered just now. Sure, she’s showing signs that she loves my dick, but that might not be enough to make her stay. Defeated, I point a finger down at the floor; my wallet should be in my pants. Asuka raises a hand to show she already has my money sack; this bitch!

“Oh, don’t look so angry. I just took out the additional amount. Check it yourself if you want.”

I get up and grab her arm, surprise her enough to make her let go of my wallet. Bet she didn’t expect this, me throwing her against the desk. Her hands lean against the table’s surface with legs spread apart. I grab those panties and pull until they get ripped apart into two.

“Hey dumbass, I don’t want to go home nude!”

“Says the one who didn’t wear a bra?”

“It’s in my locker, you insensitive shit head!”

Great, she tells me this now. I’d call her a whore, but there’s no point when she’s paid to be one. I forego these stupid problems, grab that ass, and tighten my pelvic muscles to raise this big dong up.

“God, I’m so pissed.” Asuak swings her head to send a glare my way like a tiger. “Just fuck me already. That big cock better satisfy me or I’m going to find a way to make you pay double for those panties!”

Damn, she’s mad. This feels like a prelude to hate sex. Whatever, I just want to bang this booty. I start by pressing the cock head against her wet vag. Asuka presses her face against the desk with a loud sigh. She groans after my cock reaches inside, doesn’t stop until the maximum length squeezes into that cervix.

Asuka pants, “Shit, you’re a big boy.” Her nails drag along the table’s wood, insides clench my dick tight, the whole lower body shakes like a willow tree. “Come on, get started or I might charge more for going over the time limit.”

Well good, we still have twenty minutes. Shit, twenty minutes? Goddamnit, it takes thirty for me to do a quickie! I start to haul ass, literally as my waist pounds into Asuka’s babymaking bottom. She bites and screams into her arm, just takes my massive humps. I slap her rump cheeks to make the plump skin ripple. It also gets easier to move faster, just wreck this snatch raw for my money’s worth!

Ten minutes pass. I abandon my humanity and breed her like a beast. Nailing, licking, biting; nothing’s off limits. She might as well be blacked; Asuka’s breathing like a slut in heat. She slams her ass back into my wait; the hottie doesn’t look so mad anymore. In and out, my dick goes. I grab those pigtails and pull on them like motorcycle handles.

“Ow, ow! Careful, ow!”

“Shut up, bitch. You love it.” One yank pulls her head backwards. I claim those lips with a good kiss. She returns it, can’t deny this carnal attraction. This intercourse also reaches the peak, my lower body smacking hers into the desk. Her hanging knockers whack against the bottom edge like bouncy balls. We’re making all kind of a ruckus in this classroom; it’s a miracle nobody’s come to see what is going on.

Asuka quakes before she calms down into her usual shivering. “Oh, shit. You made me cum again!” She screeches loud again. “Agh, another one’s coming! I’m cumming!”

Her vagina pulses around my cock. It also starts to get wet and sticky; she’s making a mess down there. Asuka twists her upper body and sighs, “Are you not almost there? We’re reaching the time limit.”

“Almost, getting there.”

“Thank god, pull out.” Asuka’s eyebrow rise when I stop and give her a quizzical look. “There’s a fee for creampie. And I’m not even, hey! Wh-what are you doing?!”

I slow down my thrusts, input more power into them. “I-I don’t have enough money.” It’s hot, my words come out as heavy huffs. “But this is too good to stop. Come on, give me a damn discount.”

Asuka bites her lip. She sniffs and mewls every time we make a wet connection. “Fine, just pay me back later. Don’t stop, keep going!”

My dick’s makes it to a warm, wet place. It’s gotta be the womb; Asuka’s shouting, “Fuck!” every time I hit it. We’re whacking the desk like hammers. This is the hardest doggystyle I’ve ever done!

Then it comes, the rise. I grab the hottie’s shoulders and pull. She grabs the desk’s sides to lift her legs, give me a better angle for sliding deeper inside. When Asuka screams, I roar. All of this pent-up pressure in my balls shoot into her vagina. So much comes out, my cock feels like it’s cranking out ice cream for a sundae.

“Gh, so much. You’re going to get me pregnant.”

I think she said pregnant, but it’s hard to hear her words. Asuka is rattling and groaning like she’s trying to take a shit (that sphincter better hold). When she relaxes against the desk with softer cries, my balls squeeze out the last of the semen stuck at the bottom of my ball containers.

“Oh god, it’s coming out.” Asuka slides a finger against her pussy. She catches the first drip of a small, gooey river running out of that nasty, red hole. The hottie brings the finger up to her nose for a good sniff. Then, she slobbers all over it with her mouth like it’s candy; does my spunk taste that good? If she’s satisfied, then she won’t be mad at me.

“So good, Curtis. Can’t wait to send you the bill.”

I groan. This red-headed bitch has to ruin evening. Fuck, she’ll probably charge me in the triple-digit range; I cannot afford to lose that kind of money now!

“Aww, what’s wrong? Little whore got your tongue?”

Asuka’s using a squeaky voice, teasing me. I have every mind to teach her a lesson (what a bad day to be a pacifist) until she gets up and pecks me on the cheek.

“Don’t fret, I might give that discount so long as you make it up with one favor.”

She has my attention. Asuka takes advantage of this by putting her top back on. After she pulls up her skirt, the hottie smoothes out her clothes to get rid of the wrinkles.

“I’m also going to Tokyo for advanced education. You better find me there and hook up. I might need the touch of a big strong man to give me some loving like we had tonight, so long as there’s someone who can’t do it better than you.”

“Do I need to pay money?” Yeah, that’s rude, but she’s been sucking me dry with all this bullshit payment additions. Gotta make sure.

“Maybe, but it’ll be over a movie or dinner.” Asuka gets up on her tippie-toes, leans her head next to mine. She whispers, “And you better not have put a black baby inside me or else you’re just going to have to take care of me for life.”

I have so many questions. I try to speak until Asuka strokes a hand against my half-erect penis. “Wh-why did you do that?”

“Because, dumbass, I’m feeling generous.” The hottie wags her eyebrows. I work up the courage to grab her ass cheeks, give them a firm grip until the extra skin spills through my fingers. “There’s a public restroom down the street. I’d like your help in advertising, make me scream like a little slut so every guy in the neighborhood could know my legs are open for business.”


End file.
